<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes I still feel the bruise by GriffinCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288485">Sometimes I still feel the bruise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle'>GriffinCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Make-up or Break-up, Unrequited Love, kind of, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen returns from his two year absence, and Dempsey is pissed. Yearning and Pining and that good stuff… Takes place between Der Riese and Der Eisendrache</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Edward remembered was grasping a console within the stumbling Giant. He and his companions hurried to collect Dempsey, a different Dempsey, destined to join the stars. What Richtofen didn't expect was for the envoy transporting his man-cicle to have a rocket launcher. The robot only took one hit before collapsing into the mountainside. Richtofen's head slammed against the steel floor, and he was out like a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, the potential concussion meant nothing. Edward was more-so disappointed that his invention was so flimsy. The Giants towering over France were a far better representation of his work; withstanding dogfights and bombs. He hoped his </span>
  <em>
    <span>'almost-friends'</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't judge the quality decline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, now, Richtofen raised his lids to find his vision spinning. He was near ready to vomit when the blur settled on Dempsey, sitting across the unfamiliar room. The American looked bored as he watched Richtofen stir in his cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally," Tank said, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward blinked a few more times, "where on earth are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A cabin or something," he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh... And Takeo? Nikolai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got separated in the crash. They're fine though. 'Just on the other side of the pass." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as Dempsey spoke in his usual hum,(a comfort akin to a rumbling thunderstorm,) Richtofen's ears rang as if he were being yelled at. Though, he was concerned for his dearest American. The man </span>
  <em>
    <span>very obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> feigned apathy, and speculating reality became acid in Edward's throat. Nonetheless, he knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yearned, he pined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished for Tank to sit by his side, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>to hold him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>to fix his hair with brushing motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't going to happen- the distance between the Marine and his little bed seemed miles apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dempsey continued, "we decided to meet at the castle. 'Easier than trying to find a way across."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm certain they can manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps the possible concussion was worse than embarrassment,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richtofen abruptly strained again, and felt the pull of sutures on his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he blinked, and traced his fingers along the tight seam, "you did this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank responded by returning Edward's vest, "I cleaned this for you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Thank you, Dempsey," he smiled with sincerity while buttoning it, "since when can you stitch? You couldn't even patch a hole last time we saw each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dempsey curled his lip in a sneer, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>taught </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things in two years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Edward flinched; Tank was definitely</span> <span>still angry.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>spoken since Richtofen appeared at Der Riese. The doctor hoped his former lover would be happy to see him. Maybe even to rekindle their relationship from whatever embers still flickered. Instead, stepping off the teleporter, Edward was greeted by the white knuckles of Dempsey's fist. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, the Marine went out of his way to remove his gloves</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a shame, too. The doctor felt very cool; he could never resist a dramatic entrance.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, there was a lot of shouting, a lot of cursing, and a lot of insults. Edward couldn't get a word in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the younger man stormed off, Takeo was keen to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know Dempsey is unconventional in his expressions," he tried, "but I believe he means well. Simply confused by your sudden disappearance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to agree as Edward nursed the fresh cut on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. Had to," the man simply uttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't explain the reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's so, then he will understand in time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In. Time," Richtofen repeated awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...It is good to have you back, doctor," Takeo still assured him with a grip on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward knew, confrontation was now unavoidable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek up to the castle would take several days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's several days with Dempsey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two years of distance in between.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crunching snow muffled the steps between each pine, and every awkward glance making sure the other was close by. The cold stifled thought too, as Richtofen was overwhelmed by a flood of information; a mosaic of broken worlds, spiraling timelines like yarn, profound and mundane questions alike. (For instance, if Dempsey still had that funny tick where he'd wrinkle his nose for no reason.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long until Edward wished to be unconscious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Dempsey himself, he was practicing arguments in his head until he won them all. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richtofen to ask what was wrong, and silence only made him angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In honesty, Tank felt he was too naive to understand love. He felt he was too naive to understand a lot of things. Still, that's not to say he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved. Purely that he hadn't met anyone he wanted indefinitely. Most of his life had been dedicated to hard work and boyish mischief, if anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was the first to give color to the meaning, as deep impressions and longing created a need to protect. Several gripping notions that lured Dempsey close- no matter where his lover was. Whether that meant climbing down the dig site to Richtofen's 'quiet spot,' or sharing lazy patrols around the 115 generators, it was always worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward reciprocated in his own way, too. Though he expressed himself with frantic eyes that darted everywhere except Tank's own, he'd occasionally make an effort to appease. O' and when he summoned the courage to do so, he knew exactly how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Latching onto Dempsey's arm in the slippery mud, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>resting his chin atop the shorter head, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>showing excessive attention to the little wounds their trials doled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Affection would evolve into something more substantive while Edward teased with brushing fingers along Dempsey's neck, and when he'd play connect-the-dots with kisses across the freckled face. It was all so endearing and tender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, the American wondered, Richtofen's lonesome youth trained his hands to keep loved ones close. Tank wouldn't mind though- he was the type to hate being alone. Especially when he could be someone's fortress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But confessing was different, even with obvious flirtation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet talk among the smoldering church pews of France. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a hug, some comfort to follow ebbing panic and uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until proximity gave them that final push,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gruff Marine was surprised by how gently Richtofen treated him. Even with fragile nerves, the doctor was often confident in his motions. Yet during that moment, he handled Dempsey's jaw like he was caressing a bird; struggling to accommodate fragile bones. Even more accurate, like picking up an insect, but trying not to kill it with too-tight of a pinch</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heartbeats felt more lively than they had in ages- fighting and survival was nothing compared to love. It carried as Edward softly pulled the other closer, and curiosity was accented by fingers grazing skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dempsey hadn't been touched like that before. It was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, 'impressions' tend to leave bruises. Tank felt like an idiot, deliberately pressing the plum contusions to see if they still hurt. There was some masochistic joy in remembering when love was an adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Dempsey would gladly explain these photographs in his memory- if only Edward would ask. The fact he still hadn't implied he couldn't care less. A wound sharper than any knife: being ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, we're actually quite fortunate," Richtofen hummed suddenly, "we'll need a full moon for our mission. Climbing will pass the time before then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A full moon? What for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Visibility," he said, and declined to elaborate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey had zero idea how this related to an extraction mission, but resolved to sulk a little longer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a distant howl in the mountains. A solitary wolf; far enough for Dempsey and Richtofen to feel safe, but close enough to remain chilling. At least, the two agreed, a cracking fireplace would grant comfort for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shoved a branch among the embers as Tank prepared dinner. Grounded at last, he now lacked words powerful enough to reach his dear Dempsey. He'd been so lonesome that he'd happily accept another punch if it meant being close to the Marine again. Nonetheless, Edward remained convinced he did the right thing. Even if it was hard. Even if it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was an easier way to embark, he would have done so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward remembered that night like an ugly scar. He thought back to laying among the bunks; Dempsey buried in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing rain cleanse poison across the dig site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Counting heartbeats the American concealed, subconsciously calculating his blood-pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richtofen was awful with 'vital' conversations- he felt they exposed his heart in a way he wasn't ready for. He couldn't even confront his father figure, Doctor Maxis, over his obsession with the lost little girl. Not to mention, Richtofen knew there was something about his speech that cultivated distrust. Some people had </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting b*tch face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richtofen had </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting evil villain voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One would be surprised how malicious a conversation about dogs could potentially sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Edward knew his partner too well, sharing said plans would only coerce that charming bravery from Dempsey's spirit. The American would endure complete damnation if it meant his friends weren't suffering alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Marine thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,' perhaps it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'boyfriend thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' It was just the way he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, once Edward heard steady breaths rise from his lover's chest, he knew the time had come. Before slipping away, he caressed Tank's locks, and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. Richtofen nearly wept as the Marine smiled in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he have to do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dempsey?" Richtofen finally mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you think I was trying to get away from you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or that I died?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey returned his attention to the boiling kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just. I had to leave. What I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>done-</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>began</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's for all of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It appeared as though the soldier clenched his jaw, biting back words like knives. Edward was left stammering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Involving you... You'd need to surrender something irreplaceable. 'Crossing thresholds so volatile that you'd lose yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already lost myself a long time ago. It's a wretched feeling," Richtofen continued to try, "I'm determined to protect you from that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality Tank truly wished to speak, but knew cruelty only rested on his tongue. All he saw in the reflection of Richtofen's sea-glass eyes was his own pathetic aftermath;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up to find the opposite side of the bed cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to panic as he searched the trenches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to break when scattered footprints implied a terrible fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And knowing all that was left of the doctor was a silly little love note, asking that they meet by generator 1. Dempsey held onto it since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when residual damage from Edward's disappearance surfaced: evenings weren't for fights- one may never wake up to apologize. Tank decided to remain subdued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperate for the vow of silence to falter, Richtofen asked in a small voice, "are you uncertain if. If I'm the same Edward that loved you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a thoughtful pause from Dempsey, until he uttered lowly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I know my Richtofen when I see him."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who forgot this existed<br/>Confrontation and smooching</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap: When the robot crashed in the DE opening, Ed and Tank were seperated from Tak and Nik- leaving them to climb to the castle during an awkward fight. It's day 2 of their climb: Dempsey has been holding back his honest feelings and Richtofen still doesn't understand what he did wrong. He told Dempsey it was important he complete his 2 year journey alone, but apologies for ghosting someone don't work that way. They're both ready to snap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was cresting the mountains when a howling reverberated again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet that time, it sounded close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extremely close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked to each other with alarm, until Richtofen dared to choke, "I'm. Not so sure those are wolves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, confronting hellhounds with a pistol: Tank couldn't count the times he was nearly mauled trying to pull it off. Carrying heavy guns from place to place was a hassle, anyhow. Especially when the four knew there'd be newer, heavier, weapons once they'd reach their next destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, fighting completely unarmed spelled failure, and the Marine didn't feel like adding another round to his losing streak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should keep moving," he instead instructed, to which Edward agreed with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple sped their gaits as hoarfrost grew thicker beneath their boots- all until they were dredging past several meters of snow. Although the terrain guaranteed their journey would only worsen, it also meant the castle was getting close.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was no speaking up- his fragile heart couldn't endure a repeat of last night. Waking up to Dempsey on the opposite side of the firepit, curled up and clutching himself for warmth- or perhaps longing. All after a night of Richtofen practically talking to himself, too. He had never felt further from his dearest. Even whole dimensions were nothing to compare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Edward still had no idea what he did wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely the other knew his journey was necessary. He had said so at least five times since leaving Der Riese— he counted them himself. (Just as Richtofen counted three instances when he volunteered coffee duty. And fortunately, Tank hadn't poured the scorching brew on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet.)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you're holding up. You were always out of breath in the mud," Dempsey reflected on the digsite where they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not some meek scientist anymore," Edward scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he conceded to the piercing stare Tank returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pointed silence followed, almost a competition to see who would speak first. 'Loser had to spill their feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...ya know— I kept imagining what I would say if I could see you one last time," Dempsey uttered suddenly, "thing is, now that you're here I still have no idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen cleared his throat and struggled to ease the tension, "I've been thinking as well... And leaving wasn't difficult at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank was some length ahead when he came to a halt. Richtofen stopped too, but kept his distance for fear of being hit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurt. A lot," he explained, "knowing we couldn't make new memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the memories I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> are what kept me going! It wasn't hard to leave because remembering always left me happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Dempsey was a time bomb, his fuse would've been lit. His restrained volume became the timer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're telling me that all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bs</span>
  </em>
  <span> you put me through was easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank snapped a 180, "yeah, sure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn't mean that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dempsey, please listen-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can explain everything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You just like being mysterious and shit. You want me to oooh and ahhh at your dumbass stories? Well I'm not interested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to protect you! You cannot imagine-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey stomped forward and yanked Richtofen's collar down to eye-level, "what would you do if I just stopped? If I said I never wanted to see you again, and gave up on whatever the hell you're planning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen silenced completely. It took another intense stare for Tank to release the doctor with a forceful motion, sending him stumbing backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen caught his breath and his balance before he grew frustrated, "did you think I was having </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you can't make me fall for you and then piss off to god-knows-where," he snapped again, "and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>SURE</span>
  </em>
  <span> as hell can't disappear and expect everything to go back to normal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I'm trying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now thoroughly pissed, Dempsey had enough. He charged the doctor with a swing, and Richtofen was knocked to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor blinked and pressed a cool hand to his cheek. Tank, meanwhile, was fuming, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU'RE</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying? You haven't even asked me a damn thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I!..I.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where we've looked for you? How long I was sure you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How messed up I got?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.. Mourned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you stupid or something? Of course I did! Until we realized you were still out there! Now I know you're just some cold bastard," he growled, "you don't care at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then act like it!" Dempsey picked him up by his belts. Yet this time, the marine slammed Edward against a frigid birch. The doctor braced, waiting for the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the inevitable never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And instead, Dempsey heaved Richtofen forward until their lips collided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward immediately surrendered to his needs. He dropped his guard and cradled his ex-lover's gruff face. A strong jaw, the prick of stubble, keloids from battles long past. Finally reexperiencing all the things he cherished about his beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   ...However, the exchange was different from those once shared. Tank was angry, and moved with force as he boxed the other with his arms. Edward had forgotten the capacity for passion as he remained eager to reciprocate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm and inviting, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>drawn out and intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the biting and pulls Dempsey added soon turned the affair into something hateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no love or remorse in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank practically tore his canines into the other's bottom lip. Barrages so abundant that Richtofen could taste his own steely blood. While the whimpers and cries were those of pain, Dempsey's resentment mistook them for need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward eventually tried pushing him away, only for his efforts to send the two falling backwards. Dempsey came down with his full weight on top of the other, knocking all the air from Richtofen's chest. He nearly resumed his crusade- until hearing the pathetic gasp of a man stifling emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Dempsey…” Edward hushed, caressing his handsome features, “Dempsey, I don’t want you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the marine saw a hurt unlike any other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lonesome two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man that missed him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone that loved him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, the two froze upon the sound of beastly panting and snapping embers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of Touching and Yearning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two scrambled to their feet and counted the glowing eyes that surrounded them. From the look of things, their relationship problems needed to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hellhounds chased them at a ferocious pace. Cold air burned a fire in their throats. Fortunately, as outrunning them grew less and less possible, the couple stumbled upon a small 935 outpost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jump!" Dempsey shouted, and they pounced onto the chain-link fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen was first to clear the gate, however, the barbed wire nested on top shredded his arm into fleshy ribbons. He hissed at the terrible sting which speckled his blood against the snow. The dogs appeared hypnotized by the gore, and roared into a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey, meanwhile, struggled as his uniform clung to the barbs. Every loose string was caught until his hands were pinned. One hellhound seized the dreadful opportunity as it lept for his dangling leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> coerced an anguished cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richtofen had never heard Dempsey scream in such a way. So forlorn and traumatized, like flames licking his tendons and peeling his muscles. Without thinking, he climbed back to Dempsey's side and began kicking at the snapping maws. While they were distracted, the Marine tumbled pathetically over and onto the safe side of the border. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward returned to his companion's aid once more, ignoring the teeth just beyond the chain-link fence. The bite was splintered and bloody, with bone piercing the surrounding flesh. Like a broken mirror filled with vicera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Edward put pressure on the wound, he could feel warm blood flow between his fingers. Therefore, as if caring for a bird with a broken wing, he unbuttoned his vest and wrapped the wound in its thick fabric. As for his own arm, he had already forgotten about the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Dempsey rise, and the two staggered into the outpost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dempsey, my Dempsey," he uttered whilst lowering his dearest to the ground, "I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank bit hard onto the corner of his lip. Even after being so rough with Richtofen, he still treated the wound- and his body- with tender touch. The lines between guilt and rage blurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you," Richtofen whispered again. He condemned himself for not helping his dearest cross quickly enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the doctor wasn't as clueless as Dempsey once thought, as Richtofen intuitvly conferred attention to other features. He tried, hoping to send Dempsey's mind somewhere less unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tender grip along his numb thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle trailing up Dempsey's veins from his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sympathetic kneading across those weary shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, touch was a luxury the marine had long forgotten. He began feeling guilty for biting Edward so cruelly. In his heartache, Tank had forgotten all those little sweetnesses he missed about Richtofen— especially when it mattered most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll suture it if you'll let me, but the only way to heal this seamlessly is to mix a balm from juggernog…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen absentmindedly searched for the trusted perk among the warehouse. Empty— they now needed to get to the castle as quickly as possible. Juggernog would definitely be waiting for them there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dempsey eventually consented to Richtofen's offer, and created space for him to work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched his dear doctor, Tank warily brushed his thumb across the man's lips. He tried wiping away the blood that stained his bruised face. The hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had caused.  Edward's eyes snapped upward with intensity, almost as to retaliate, before he relaxed and proceeded with his stitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M'sorry," the American finally muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's. Ok," Edward promised ridgedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey reached in his coat pocket and offered a rag, one typically reserved for cleaning his gun, "here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor took it, still avoiding eye contact, and tied it tight. Dempsey would then graze the bloodied fabric in a loving caress. He'd ultimately moved his curious fingertips around Richtofen's throat. Edward soon expected to be strangled, and maybe he would've earned it. However, he was surprised when the touch remained exploratory. Dempsey scanned the gentleman's arteries and veins, and palpated a distinct Adam's apple. Richtofen's eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss when you'd touch me like this," he took in the feather-light sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank's hand rose to comb the man's hair between his fingers, and Edward continued, "I miss when you'd play with my hair, too. Or hold my head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did just that, and held the doctor's worried head against his palm. The two suddenly wished they could spend the rest of the evening revisiting those places each loved to surrender their vulnerability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the wind whistled as it picked up. The sun was already setting— the downside of such lovely winters was the few hours of light. Another cold evening ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you have to leave, Eddie," Tank asked with a heavy heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind outside was a barrage of steely knives and a blizzard raged. Richtofen, meanwhile, still wasn't comfortable looking his Dempsey in the eye. Therefore, he kept his attention fixed on the meal he cooked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The longer I waited, the harder it was to make myself known again," Edward admitted, "Goodbyes and endings… I didn't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> to end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And everything I've followed through with— this is my duty. I've created this reality. Or, a version of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He added with intensity, "it's the only way we may have a future. A good future. Together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey flushed that time. Though he could say Edward was his first serious relationship, he had never thought about their future. Dempsey was a man that lived in the moment after all. (Not to mention he was still in his prime, and settling down seemed a lifetime away.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...However, being by his dear Richtofen's side, building a home, growing old together; considering it felt profound and whole and natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A future with Richtofen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself- causing a warmth to climb through his chest and breach his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "May I check your stitches?" The doctor asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be certain it's not infected." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey chuckled and rolled up his pant-leg, revealing a makeshift splint and crude zig-zags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richtofen scanned the rough threading, scolding himself for not helping the other cross quickly enough. The sutures weren't his best work either, but Dempsey himself didn't seem to mind. Or notice. Even so, Edward was very bad at crying, though, his eyes looked glassy and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long fingers eventually stretched to the gentleman's thick thigh and squeezed, "I'm sorry. My negligence has hurt you in more ways than one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was the dogs, not you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I'm referring to and you know that. Although, I assume responsibility for this as well," he pulled a blanket over his beloved, fixing him into its warmth, "please forgive me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way to play off the gravity of it either, so Dempsey exhaled deeply: "I mean. Like. You were the first guy to ever-," he didn't wish to bring up love, and stumbled, "- the first guy to care 'bout me the same way I'd care about you. When you left I wasn't right for a long time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...The </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Surely that's not true for such a natural."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-? Don't you remember our first kiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were quite refined! Talented, even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean our </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> first kiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Edward was suddenly giggling, "I had forgotten!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>That's right</span></em><span>, he recollected fondly. There was indeed a series of awkward exchanges before their confession in the chapel. (Though, they were more like experiments on both of the gentleman's parts.) Edward tried convincing Dempsey that the frequent kisses he shared were 'purely</span> <span>a European formality.' A "</span><em><span>thank you</span></em><span>" for ammo, a wordless "</span><em><span>see you soon</span></em><span>," and even a daring "</span><em><span>what a brilliant idea!"</span></em><span> However, the first time Richtofen attempted to plant a sneaky kiss upon Tank's lips, Tank responded with an affectionate teeth-to-teeth slam against his face. The two were left with matching scars for the rest of the week.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And remember Nikolai's face when he started noticing the marks?" Richtofen snickered, "it's quite funny how oblivious he can be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell, He didn't even realize Takeo was trying for his attention until we told him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed at their innocence and naivete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward looked to his ex-lover's wound, grounded by the harsh reality that they were still in danger. A shiver struck his spine as his body awoke to the icy surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cold," Dempsey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the cacoon of warmth Richtofen had nested him into, and asked gently for consent, "come here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An offer he couldn't refuse. Richtofen climbed into Dempsey's arms and allowed him to drape the thin blanket over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie?" He whispered after some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two allowed silence to rest. Richtofen felt terrible that his ex-lover hadn't learned from his mistakes. The poorly doctor felt like he hadn't earned a second chance, but need and yerning forced him to accept the gift of Tank's affection. Therefore, Richtofen made a daring gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all they hoped it would be— gentle, attentive, loving. The couple were pleased to hold each other so warmly. Between softened breaths and tender murmurs they'd return for more and more. Obsession as gentle hands explored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dempsey," he sighed gracefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Eddie," the other cooed, "I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they fell into a deep and well-needed sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edward walked with Dempsey's arm around his shoulder for support. The blizzard had passed and their destination was in sight— a proud castle just overhead: Der Eisendrache. Eagles nest. Griffin Castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's weird. Having someone disappear," Tank spoke nonchalantly, "I couldn't think of anything else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> became a reminder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward listened with deep sincerity, almost as though it were his duty. He was right to, knowing he owed this small favor— even if it stung. He missed Tank's voice anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially mundane things. Like, I actually started hating coffee. I don't know why, but it only tastes good when you make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor giggled that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey smiled back, but with sadness in his downcast eyes, "but then stuff that shouldn't have reminded me of you started getting to me. Untied boots, or storms, or edelweiss…" he trailed off. Just then, Tank saw a small cluster of the familiar flower blooming between rocks and snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed before finishing, "I dunno. Some part of me thought you'd just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be there</span>
  </em>
  <span> one day. Like nothing happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a way you were correct," Richtofen mumbled, "but just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there. I did my best to appear when I could."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You-" Dempsey looked at him, almost in shock, but more with adoration. Suddenly, a multitude of strange memories sprung from his travels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ones where he'd wake up with a new blanket draped over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or how lucky he felt when he'd spot an extra snack in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or when he'd stumble upon a freshly loaded gun just when he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even those small and neatly tied bouquets of weeds suddenly made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward blushed upon his lover's realization but kept his eyes forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stumbled as they finally met a stone road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I want you to know, I will be asking something big of you," Richtofen spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other hushed, "this mission— Just promise we're doing the right thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, Dempsey," he kissed him tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things wouldn't be perfect, not just like that. However, Richtofen and Dempsey were content with their renewed understanding of one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their feet on solid pavement, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>they tread to a humble church,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And found Nikolai and Takeo waiting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I miss BO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>